


Blood Diamond

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Moonlights Shadows [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Emeraldgender Rouge the Bat, Femslash, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Rouge the Bat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: During an escape, Rouge gets badly hurt while protecting Amy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat
Series: Moonlights Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blood Diamond

Amy jumped over things as she ran.

She had to find a way out somehow. She was supposed to help Sonic defeat Eggman, but by the time she found him, he told her to get out of there. It was too dangerous for her to be there now, sounding as if it was becoming more than anticipated. He only wanted her to be safe, which she understood.

She stopped running at a split in the hallway, going into two different paths. There wasn't a dead end in sight for either. Amy forgot which one was the exit. Her eyes shifted back and forth. In the end, she took the gamble and went to the right. A few steps in and she had to turn around. Two of Eggman's robots showed up in Amy's view as they started going after her. She ran into the other pathway she saw before. Amy kept running as fast as she could to get away from them. The pink hedgehog looked behind her as they slowly flew inches closer to her. She kept her sights in front of her. She shouldn't bump into anything that was ahead.

The metal that sealed off a vent shot from the wall and hit the ground in a loud clang sound. It caused Amy to stop in her tracks. A white bat dropped down from the vent and landed like a cat would on their feet. It was none other than Rouge the bat who held one of the chaos emeralds in gems hand. Gem got closer to Amy with their faces being merely inches away from each other. Amy crossed her arms.

"Rouge," Amy asked, speaking first, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here for the chaos emerald." Rouge replied, holding the blue sparkling emerald up high.

Amy rolled her eyes. Of course gem came here just to get a pretty, pretty jewel, especially if it was either the chaos emeralds or the master emerald. She sighed, thinking that at least it was from Eggman that gem stole it from. Rouge looked behind her.

"You know that Eggman's robots are right behind you, right?"

She sighed. "I know."

Amy grabbed gems hand and bolted with gem. The robots started shooting at the two women, managing to miss them with every shot. They made a sharp turn around the corner which made the robots miss more shots.

Then they soon ran into a dead end with only a door on the side and a laundry shoot across from it. Upon a closer look, it was big enough for someone Rouge's size to jump in. The bat kicked the door open with frustration as a result. The room was only a janitor closet, which why it was there no one had a clue, so that left them with the laundry shoot. Rouge tried to open the shoot as much as possible for Amy to go first.

Another shot landed close to Amy. Rouge looked in the direction it came from. Gem pushed Amy away from the middle of the room as one of the robots prepared another shot. Right after gem pushed her, gem couldn't pull gems arm back fast enough. Instead of dodging, gems arm was shot off right above the elbow. The arm flew a few feet to gems left. Rouge only stared at the bloody limb where the liquid dripped down to the floor right under where the rest used to be. Cry, scream, yell, everything that gem felt like doing didn't come out as if it was trapped within gems lungs. Gem gulped as tears started flowing down, ruining gems mascara in the process.

Rouge looked up at Amy. Her face was pale, nearly as white as a plain piece of paper. Her hands covered her mouth with her bloodshot eyes focusing on what happened mere seconds ago. Her body trembled at the sight. The young girl hastily looked to the side and at the robots who shot gems. How she felt soon turned into anger as she took out her giant red and yellow hammer. She went over to them and started smashing them with the hammer, putting just dents at first but slowly and surely started becoming actual scraps of metal.

After she was done, she went back to Rouge as she panted. She bent down to look at the injury. It was still bleeding, but not as much as before. Since gem sat down, the blood got on the wall rather than just the ground. Both would be able to notice how the blood got on their clothes, though it stained Rouge's more than it did Amy's. The pink hedgehog took out bandages and something to wipe the blood off with. It wasn't a first aid kit, but it was better than nothing for the time being.

Rouge looked at her with gems pained teal eyes. Gems face looked drained and pale, but it might've been because of blood loss from that area.

"How are you feeling?" Amy asked softly.

"Feeling like a pile of broken shit." Gem laughed before hissing from the touch. "I'll be okay, though, if you just give me a hand we can get to Tails before I faint."

Amy crossed her arms. "Not funny."

It took a second for Rouge to realize what she meant before cracking up.

"Ah I'm sorry, Pinky. Highly unintentional. At least I'm not a lefty!" Amy's expression didn't change. "Hon, I'm trying to lift the mood."

She sighed. "I know. It's just…"

"It's okay. I'll be okay." Gem tried to crack a smile, albeit not as cheerful looking as it could be. "Why didn't you do that before, by the way?"

"Couldn't. All I did before was put dents in them. Part of why Sonic told me to get out of here, which speaking of I hope he's alright…"

Rouge grabbed her face with her intact hand, rubbing her cheek softly with gems thumb. She looked at gem with her emerald green eyes.

"Big Blue will be alright, he knows how to take care of himself." Gem reassured.

She lightly smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, I have to take care of you right now."

Gem removed gems hand from her face, seeing how gem eased her worries.

"Just wrap me up and give me a hand."

Gem gave her gems left arm for her to grab. Nothing happened within the next few seconds before realizing gem didn't have a left hand anymore.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." Gem scratched the back of gems head. "It feels like it's still there, honestly."

"I'm sure it does…"

She looked at the severed arm. She bandaged it up enough that no more blood would be shed, at least not everywhere. Amy grabbed gems hand and lifted gems up. Gem got up but stumbled and put some of gems weight onto her ass gem mumbled 'fuck I forgot about that'. She wrapped Rouge's arm around her shoulders. Her eyes meet gems before sending a warming smile. Rouge held onto her hand, fingers intertwining and all.

They walked out of there and went to find an exit both could take.

* * *

Amy set gems down, allowing the white furred bat to relax gemself.

She sat down next to gems. She made sure she had her hand on gems back, even if she knew gem didn't really need it. Her eyes wandered, trying to find the golden two tailed fox. Amy finally saw him once he came into the room. He wiped his forehead with a piece of cloth to get sweat and presumably oil off. He noticed Amy and Rouge were there after a few minutes.

"Oh hey Amy, Rouge, I didn't see _you- Oh my God_!" He ran to Rouge and examined gems arm. "What happened to gems arm?!"

"Well, uhh, gem got hit by one of Eggman's robots and… and…” Amy stopped herself, being unable to say anymore.

Gem threw one leg over the other. "And I lost my arm so now I need a hand."

She glared at Rouge. "You already used that!"

"Hey, I have to make all of the jokes I can, even if a few of them end up being used more than once." Gem shrugged.

"Okay, _okay_ ," Tails started. "What do you want _me_ to do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe make a glorious meal, get some pretty jewels for me," Rouge sarcastically went on. Amy looked at gems before gem started laughing. "I'm kidding, just a brand new arm if that isn't much trouble."

He shook his head. "Not at all. It'll take me a few hours to make a prototype at the very least, though. You need to rest in the meantime."

"I can wait." Rouge leaned back as gem put gems arms behind gems head. "Besides, I bet the time will fly so quickly we won't notice it's been hours."

Tails nodded as he went back to his workshop room. They started talking to get Rouge's mind off of gems arm. After what felt like minutes to the two, Sonic came into the place. He arrived for Tails, but once he saw how Rouge's arm was he stayed. They explained how it happened to him. The blue blur pointed out how Rouge was calm through all of it. Gem told him that gem was using humor to deal with what was happening and in reality, gem wasn't too sure how to feel about losing gems arm.

It wasn't the worst thing since gem's getting a new arm, but at the same time it was gems arm that gem lost, it wasn't something a person could get over overnight. But once Tails was done, he attached it to gems stub of an arm. Rouge moved it like it was gems own arm and it reacted accordingly. Gem did other things with it with the results mainly ending up well, however there were a few bugs that he would have to fix sometime.

It felt weird to gems, but it was something Rouge could get used to.


End file.
